Kyllä isä osaa
by Lizlego
Summary: Elladanille ja Elrohirille selviää, että isäkin osaa ja harrastaa tiettyjä juttuja...SLASHIA JA INSESTIÄ!
1. Default Chapter

Title: Kyllä isä osaa   
Author: Lizlego   
Genre: romance, humour   
Pairing: Elladan/Elrohir, Elrond/Glorfindel/Erestor   
Rating: R   
Disclaimer: Tolkien omistaa minut ja hengentuotteensa, nämä hahmot eivät siis ole minun omaisuuttani   
Warnings: SLASH, insestiä (twinsestiä), homokammoiset pysyköön kaukana!   
Summary: Elladan ja Elrohir ovat vasta ymmärtäneet olevansa läheisempiä kuin kaksoset yleensä ovat, mutta he myös havaitsevat, että heidän isänsäkin osaa rakastaa (ja harrastaa seksiä!)   
  
"Isä ja Erestor…! Elladan, sinä yrität taas huijata minua!" Elrohir huudahti kuullessaan veljensä väitteen, että hän oli nähnyt heidän isänsä kopeloivan neuvonantajaansa luullessaan, ettei kukaan ollut näkemässä. Elrohir yritti kovasti kuvitella isänsä puristavan Erestoria pitkän tunikan peittämästä takamuksesta, mutta epäonnistui. Rivendellin herra ei ollut sitä tyyppiä, joka lähenteli alaisiaan ja usein Elrohirista tuntui mahdottomalta, että hän tai Elladan edes olisivat tämän lapsia. Hän oli toisinaan aivan varma siitä, että heidän isänsä ei ollut koskaan edes harrastanut seksiä kenenkään kanssa.   
  
Elladan heittäytyi veljensä sängylle makaamaan ja virnisti sanoessaan.   
  
"Sinun olisi pitänyt nähdä se! Minä jo luulin, että he aikovat tehdä sen siinä, isän työhuoneen pöydällä tai takan edessä…tiedätkö, veliseni, että me emme ole vielä kokeilleetkaan isän työhuonetta.", hänen virnistyksensä kasvoi yhä leveämmäksi hänen puhuessaan, mutta hänen kummastuksekseen hänen sanansa saivat Elrohirin kurtistamaan pohtivasti ja huolestuneesti kulmiaan. Elrohir, joka oli seisonut ikkunan ääressä, istuutui veljensä viereen leveälle vuoteelle. Elladan tarttui hänen käteensä lempeästi huomatessaan, että jokin painoi hänen mieltään.   
  
"Minä luulin, että Erestor ja Glorfindel ovat yhdessä. He ovat tunteneet toisensa iät ja ajat ja se miten he puhuvat toisilleen…" Elrohir sanoi hiljaa ja Elladan vihelsi lyhyesti ymmärtäessään kaksosensa ajatuksenjuoksun. Hän ei ollut tullut miettineeksi sitä, että hän oli kenties todistanut jotain salaista tai likaista. Hän oli ainoastaan ollut huvittunut ja yllättynyt isänsä ja tämän neuvonantajan toimista.   
  
"Ehkä me olemme olleet väärässä Glorfindelistä ja Erestorista?", hän ehdotti olkiaan kohauttaen ja kumartui sitten suutelemaan Elrohiria. "Isän seksielämä ei oikeastaan ollenkaan kiinnosta minua, koska omassanikin on aivan tarpeeksi.", hän kuiskasi suoraan veljensä suuta vasten ja painoi sitten hyvin ei-veljellisen suudelman hänen huulilleen, jotka olivat täydellisesti samanlaiset kuin hänen omansa. Elrohir hymyili heidän huultensa erkautuessa lyhyesti.   
  
"Ehkä he tekevätkin sitä kolmisin?", hän sanoi huvittunut pilke harmaansinisissä silmissään.   
  
"Miksen minä tullut tuota ajatelleeksi?" Elladan läimäytti itseään kämmenellä otsaan ja otti kasvoilleen tyytymättömän ilmeen.   
  
"Koska sinä et koskaan ajattele?", hänen veljensä aina niin avuliaasti ehdotti ja Elladan kiitti häntä siitä antamalla hänelle toisen suudelman.   
  
"Kuinka minä olisin voinut koskaan oppia ajattelemaan, kun kasvoin sinun kanssasi? Sinä et ole koskaan antanut minulle aikaa sellaiseen!", hän valitti suureen ääneen, vaikka todellisuudessa hän ei ikinä vaihtaisi pois yhtäkään hetkeä Elrohirin kanssa. He olivat yhtä. Heillä oli yhteiset ajatukset. Tai ajatuksettomuudet, kuten heidän isänsä ja isovanhempansa toisinaan heille kertoivat.   
  
"Sinä päivänä, kun sinä alat oikeasti ajatella, minä alan pelätä." Elrohir vastasi nauraen ja pian Elladan liittyi siihen koko sydämestään. Hän kaatoi Elrohirin alleen vuoteelle huumaantuneena vastalöydetystä fyysisestä rakkaudesta, jota hän ei voinut kuvitellakaan jakavansa kenenkään muun kuin kaksosensa kanssa. He olivat aina olleet läheisempiä kuin tavalliset sisarukset. Kaikki Rivendellissä tuntuivat ymmärtävän sen, jopa heidän isänsä, vaikka hän toivoikin yhä saavansa perillisiä.   
  
"Älä luulekaan! Nyt on minun vuoroni olla päällä!" Elrohir huudahti kieräyttäen itsensä alta Elladanin päälle. Tämä ei kuitenkaan antautunut suosiolla vaan pyöräytti vuorostaan itsensä päällimmäiseksi.   
  
"Eipäs ole! Sinä olit päällä aamulla! Nyt on minun vuoroni!"   
  
"Hyvä on." Elrohir myöntyi, vaikka ei voinutkaan aukottomasti muistaa, oliko ollut aamulla päällä vai alla. Se ei tuntunut hänestä yleisesti ottaen merkitykselliseltä muina hetkinä kuin silloin, kun piti lähteä pian pitkälle ratsastusretkelle. Kiihkeän rakastelun jälkeen satulassa istuminen saattoi tuottaa todellista tuskaa sille, joka oli ollut alla.   
  
"Luuletko, että meillä on tarpeeksi aikaa pikaiselle…?" Elladan kysäisi istuessaan hajareisin veljensä reisien päällä ja riisuessaan kullanhohtoisen tunikansa sitkeästi kiinni olevia nyörejä. Elrohir virnuili niin, että hänen tasainen hammasrivistönsä loisti kauas.   
  
"Viitisen minuuttia. Tarpeeksi aikaa vaikka parillekymmenellekin pikaiselle, rakas veljeni.", hän vastasi avaten tunikansa ja paitansa ja paljastaen paljaan valkean ihonsa sen alta. "Oletko valmis?", hän säesti kysymystään ja haki nopeaa vastausta työntämällä kätensä Elladanin haaroihin. Elladan vinkaisi äänekkäästi ja pudotti päältään ylimääräiset vaatekappaleet pohtien, että Rivendelliin olisi saatava vaatteita, jotka olisivat kätevämmin puettavissa ja riisuttavissa.   
  
"Sinä olet aina niin kärsimätön!", hän huokaisi ihailevasti ja kävi tositoimiin.


	2. 2 luku

Viisi minuuttia myöhemmin kiireesti vaatteisiinsa pukeutuneet Elladan ja Elrohir liittyivät Elrondin ja tämän kahden neuvonantajan seuraan. He kumarsivat kunnioittavasti heidän edessään seisovalle isälleen ja nyökkäsivät päätään pöydän ääressä aina niin tuimana istuvalle Erestorille ja hänen vieressään hymyilevälle Glorfindelille. Elrohir yritti kuvitella isänsä ja Erestorin kiihkeässä suudelmassa sen mukaisesti kuin Elladan oli hänelle kertonut, mutta hän ei kyennyt. Heidän molempien kasvot olivat kuin kivestä veistetyt.   
  
"Istukaa, poikani." Elrond sanoi osoittaen heille tuoleja. Elrohir irvisti. Hän vilkaisi veljeään, joka virnisti hänelle teennäisen lohduttavasti ja taputti häntä selkään.   
  
"Mieluummin seison, isä.", hän sanoi punastuen. Hän näki, että Glorfindelin suu vääntyi outoon ilmeeseen ja tajusi vasta hetkeä myöhemmin, että tämä pidätteli nauruaan.   
  
"Minä myös." Elladan sanoi tarttuen veljeään käsipuolesta. "Me seisomme yhdessä." Elrond silmäili heitä tuokion arvioivana ja nyökkäsi sitten hyväksyntänsä.   
  
"Minulla on teille tehtävä.", hän sanoi painokkaan hitaasti ja molemmat veljekset suoristivat vaistomaisesti jo muutenkin suoria selkiään. "Valtasormus on liikkeellä. Ratsastakaa pohjoiseen ja pitäkää silmänne auki sen varalta, että sen kantaja käyttää sitä reittiä tänne päästäkseen. Jos näette hänet, ottakaa hänet suojelukseenne ja tuokaa tänne." Elladan ja Elrohir vilkaisivat nopeasti toisiaan. Vaikka synkät ja vaaralliset ajat olivat käsillä, heidän päähänsä pälkähti kerrassaan houkuttelevia mielikuvia yhteisistä tuokioista jokivarren ruohikossa ja metsien siimeksessä. He olivat varmoja siitä, että maiseman vaihdos tekisi hyvää heille ja heidän vasta-alkaneelle seksielämälleen.   
  
"Voit luottaa meihin, isä.", he kumpikin lausuivat yhteen ääneen kuin kaksi innokasta pikkupoikaa. Siinä kohden Glorfindel päästi lyhyen naurunpyrskähdyksen ja kumarsi sen jälkeen pahoittelevasti Elrondille.   
  
"Anteeksi, Elrond." Elrond huitaisi kärsimättömästi kädellään hänen suuntaansa ja osoitti siten, että anteeksipyyntö oli huomioitu. Hän piti katseensa tuimasti kaksosissaan.   
  
"Se on vaarallinen tehtävä, pojat. Örkit ovat taas liikkeellä.", hän sanoi varoittavasti ja Elladanin ja Elrohirin unelmissa vaeltaneet ajatukset palasivat saman tien takaisin synkkään todellisuuteen. He muistivat yhä äitinsä julman kohtalon.   
  
"Me pystymme kyllä pitämään puolemme.", he vastasivat taas yhteen ääneen ja Elrondin huulet taipuivat hyväksyvään hymyyn.   
  
"Tiedän, että pystytte, mutta isänä olen silti aina huolissani.", hän sanoi huokaisten ja näyttäen väsyneeltä, mutta hän ei istuutunut alas. "Haluaisin ratsastaa teidän kanssanne, mutta minun pitää jäädä tänne.", hän vaikeni ja huokaisi uudelleen. Elladan ja Elrohir liikahtivat kumpikin epäröiden häntä kohti.   
  
"Isä, oletko kunnossa?", he kysyivät ja Elrond vastasi pään nyökkäyksellä myöntävästi.   
  
"Älkää olla huolissanne, hän on kyllä kunnossa." Glorfindel vakuutti näyttäen aina vain hilpeämmältä. Hän kohottautui tuoliltaan pystyyn ja hymyili leveästi. "Hän on ainoastaan tulossa vanhaksi.", hän jatkoi. Elrondin katse siirtyi häneen tuimana, varoittavana ja paheksuvana, mutta hän ei tuntunut välittävän. Pöydän ääressä yhä istuva Erestor sen sijaan lehahti äkkiä täysin punaiseksi. Elladan ja Elrohir loivat toisiinsa merkitsevän silmäyksen. Ettei Glorfindel vain vihjaillut, että heidän isänsä väsymys johtui…?   
  
"Teidän on aika alkaa valmistella lähtöänne." Glorfindel huomautti iskien heille silmää. "Minä alan valmistella omaani. Ratsastan idän tietä pitkin.", hän astui ripeästi ovelle ja tempaisi sen vauhdilla auki, mutta Elrond ei ollut vielä lopettanut hänen kanssaan.   
  
"Glorfindel, minulla on vielä muutama asia, joista haluaisin puhua kanssasi." Rivendellin herra sanoi vakavana. Elladan ja Elrohir lausuivat näkemiin heille kaikille, vaikka he kaikki vielä näkisivät toisensa ennen kuin he lähtisivät. He sulkivat oven perässään, mutta kumpikaan heistä ei ollut aikeissa palata takaisin huoneeseensa. Harmonisen yhtäaikaisesti he painoivat korvansa isänsä työhuoneen ovea vasten kuullakseen siellä käydyn keskustelun.   
  
"Minä en ole tulossa vanhaksi!" Elrond puhisi vihaisesti.   
  
"Etkö? Selitä sitten, miksi olet niin väsynyt?" Glorfindelin yhä hyvin hilpeältä kuulostava ääni kysyi.   
  
"Valarin tähden, Glorfindel, jätä hänet rauhaan!" Erestor puuttui ensi kerran puheeseen.   
  
"Hyvä on, hyvä on…" Glorfindel melkein lauloi sanansa. "Mutta silloin sinunkin täytyy tehdä se. Muista, ettei hän ole tuossa kunnossa siksi, että minä tein jotain vaan siksi, että sinäkin teit jotain!", hän jatkoi nauraen.   
  
"Molemmat peräkkäin oli kieltämättä liikaa. Ehkä olen tosiaankin tulossa vanhaksi." Elrond huokaisi kärsivänkuuloisena.   
  
"Et tietenkään ole, Elrond." Erestor sanoi pehmeästi ja oven takana olijoiden tarkat korvat erottivat märän moiskahtavan äänen.   
  
"Minä laskin leikkiä. Sinä vain et vielä ole tottunut kahteen yhden sijasta.", Glorfindel tokaisi huvittuneena. Hetken päästä lisää moiskahtavia ääniä kantautui salakuuntelijoiden korviin. Elladan ja Elrohir virnistivät toisilleen ja jakoivat sitten keskenään nopean suudelman.   
  
"Siihen tulee muutos heti, kun minä palaan takaisin." Glorfindel lupasi oven takana Elrondille. "Uskon, että siihen asti Erestor pystyy hoitamaan myös minun osani."   
  
"Voit luottaa siihen, ystäväiseni." Erestor mumisi. Sen jälkeen puheet vaimenivat melkein kuulumattomiin. Niiden sijaan huoneesta alkoi kuulua pikku hiljaa voimistuvaa huohotusta ja voihketta, ja tuolien siirtymisestä aiheutuvaa vinkunaa ja kolinaa.   
  
"Tekevätkö he sen pöydällä? Harmi, ettei ovessa ole avaimen reikää, josta katsoa." Elladan kuiskasi veljelleen pettyneenä.   
  
"Harmi, olisin halunnut tietää onko isä alla vai päällä?" Elrohir vastasi virnuillen. Elladan suuteli häntä kuumasti suoraan hänen huulilleen ennen kuin vastasi identtisesti virnuillen.   
  
"Hän voi olla molempia.", he molemmat naurahtivat ajatukselle hiljaa, vaikka huoneesta kantautuva ähkinä ja voihkina olisi hukuttanut heidän tavallisenkin puheensa helposti alleen.   
  
"Ainakin me nyt tiedämme, että isä osaa harrastaa seksiä."

LOPPU


End file.
